


Dudebros Bonding (they tried)

by uaigneach



Series: We Weren’t Meant to be Heroes [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hurt Adrien Agreste, Poor Adrien, not really that angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: Adrien finally has some time to just chill and be one of the guys.Unfortunately, it doesn't quite go as planned.





	Dudebros Bonding (they tried)

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested the bros bonding but I can't remember who??? also this doesn't really fulfill that request but I did set out to fulfill it if that counts

The first thing that should have told him that something was wrong was how awful Adrien looked. Now normally, Nino wasn’t all that observant – he had Alya for that – but Adrien _really bad._ He had no visible physical injuries, but there were deep bruises beneath his eyes that his (sloppily done – obvious even to a dudebro like Nino) makeup did nothing to hide. He just had a haggard appearance as he crumpled onto the bench beside Nino and Nathaniel.

The guys had decided to meet up at the park over the weekend to just hang out. Maybe have a small game of football. The girls went out every now and then, so being the dudebros that they are (the cool dudebros though – not the jerks), they decided to spend their free time together by playing sports.

They’d done this a couple of time before, but until now, Adrien had never been able to make it. He either had a photo shoot, a lesson, or a date with Marinette. Today was the first time he would be joining them, and they were all very excited. Even Adrien – looking as awful as he did, seemed happy.

“Dude, are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Nino asked the boy beside him.

Adrien seemed determined to become a puddle, but he answered nonetheless. “I’m fine. My dad’s coming home, and he decided to fill my schedule to the brim. The photographers took pity on me and let me out early.” He sighed heavily as he melted into the cool metal of the bench.

“Just take it easy and don’t overdo it.” Nathaniel cautioned just as all the other boys arrived yelling loudly. “Alright, let’s get started! Adrien, you’re with Kim, Nino, and me.” Adrien made a big show of having himself off of the bench and making his way to the field.

Barely 5 minutes in and suddenly everyone is aware of just how not okay Adrien really is. He was wavering upon actually arriving at the field, but now all the colour had drained from his face. Considering the dude had been pretty tan, to begin with, and now he looked nearly as pale as Nathaniel, that was not good. Still, no one wanted to be the one to say anything.

But they didn’t get the chance to even bring it up, because the next thing they know, Adrien is collapsing where he stands. And not your casual trip or anything like that. No, this was the full eyes roll back into the head and body going limp. Kim was the closest, and he lunged forwards just in time to catch Adrien as he passed out.

“Oh my god. What do I do?” he asked, his voice panicked as he held his friend’s limp form at arm's length – impressive because Adrien _had_ to have quite the muscle mass. Everyone else was in a similar state of panic as they rushed to crowd around their fallen friend. Models collapsed all the time, but they all knew what kind of hell would reign down or them if Gabriel Agreste were to find out – especially if it makes the news. Adrien didn’t need that kind of publicity.

“Do we take him to the hospital?” Max asked nervously as he adjusted his glasses and leaned over Adrien. Kim shifted him in his arms, his head lolling to the side worryingly.

Nathaniel shook his head. ‘His father would kill him. Besides, his scars are too hard to explain, and _everyone_ knows who he is.” He said, reminding everyone of just how high profile their friend is. “We should take him to the Dupain-Chaeng bakery. Marinette will know how to handle it better than us.”

Nino nodded. “Kim, let’s get him onto your back. If everyone else can help grab Kim’s and Adrien’s stuff?” The other nodded and moved to do as asked while Nino and Nathaniel helped shift Adrien onto Kim’s back so that he could carry him piggyback style. There was a bit of fumbling when Nathaniel underestimated his weight and Nino overestimated his weight, but they got him on Kim’s back with no additional injuries.

After that the group of boys paraded themselves down the street, doing their best to not look suspicious. It would not do to be called out now. They got a couple odd looks from passersby, but that was probably more due to their volume and language than the fact that one of them had an unconscious model on his back. Nonetheless, they made it to the Dupain-Chen bakery without too much fuss. The only issues arose when they actually _got_ to the bakery.

Issue number 1: they were a group of 10 boys + 1 unconscious one, walking into a bakery. That’s unusual enough. Issue number 2: the Dupain-Cheng’s were in the front, not Marinette. They had no idea how the Dupain-Chengs would react to them bringing an unconscious boy to Marinette.

But they had to try.

So with a brave face, they marched in and up to the counter, pointedly ignoring the looks they got from the customers in the bakery. “Ms. Cheng! Is Marinette here?” Nino asked as their group crowded around the counter, doing their best to conceal Adrien’s presence from onlookers. But all it took was Sabine looking up from the cash register to see Adrien’s pale form.

“Oh my goodness!” she gasped, hurriedly opening the side gate and ushering them in and towards the stairs to get to the Dupain-Cheng’s apartment. “Tom! Adrien’s here, you take the till!” she called over her shoulder as she ushered them all from view. As soon as the door closed behind her, she took Adrien from Kin and began to haul him up the stairs with very little issue. Marinette must have gotten her strength from her mother too. Wow.

“How did this happen?” she demanded as she quickly laid Adrien down on a couch. They all glanced at each other nervously as they tried to figure out what they could say without revealing too much. Sabine took that decision out of their hands by simply rolling his eyes and saying: “Marinette has already told me that you all found out about them being Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

That eased Nino’s fears, and he immediately launched into an explanation. “Adrien’s had a pretty busy schedule lately, but he’d been able to meet up with us today to play some football. He didn’t look all that good when he got to the park, but he insisted he was fine, so we let him play. About 5 minutes in he passed out and we thought that we should bring him to Marinette because she’d know what to do.”

Sabine nodded as he explained, resting her hand on Adrien’s forehead and clicking her tongue in displeasure. “The poor dear has a fever,” she got up and went to grab some things from a cabinet. ‘You boys did the right thing in bringing him here. He certainly wouldn’t get any better if he went back to his father’s. Marinette should be back shortly – her and Alya had gone shopping for fabrics for her that dance that Adrien invited her to – I’ll handle it from here.” Sabine Cheng was like a whirlwind as she made tea and dumped blankets on her daughter’s boyfriend.

The boys took that as their cue to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> also I'm looking for an artist for my next fic. I have some things that I might need a visual for, so if you want to try your hand at drawing something for this series pls comment below!!!


End file.
